The Story of Tucker Martin
Overview/Intro Hello, and welcome to my newest story! This story revolves around High School Sophomore Tucker Martin 'and his friends at the (fictional) South Delaware High School in Columbus, Ohio in the year 2025. I'm not going to spoil too much of the story in this overview since I obviously want you to read it.... but anyway, there's an overview of some of the characters below as they enter the story. Character Overviews Staff Parents * '''Wayne Martin '(Born March 1, 1985)- Father of Tucker Martin. About 6 foot 3, with clean cut brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. Works as an Architect with a housing company on the East side of Columbus. Enjoys watching sports with his son on the weekends. Students * 'Tucker Martin '(born May 6, 2010)- A Sophomore at South Delaware and the main character of the story. About 6 foot 2 in stature, somewhat thin, with messy brown hair, a slim, pointed face, and green eyes. Typically wears hoodies and is a big sports fan. * 'Zachary Lawrence '(born December 17, 2009)- A Sophomore at South Delaware and friends with the main character, Tucker Martin, since kindergarten. About 5 foot 10 in stature, very healthy, with combed over greyish-brown hair and green eyes. Wears formal-ish jackets and enjoys sports and music. * 'Brayden Sylvester '(born January 22, 2010)- A Sophomore at South Delaware and friends with the main character, Tucker Martin, since middle school. About 5 feet 11, slim, with a slim pointed face, blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and a leftover summer tan. Tends to have an odd sense of fashion. Enjoys sports and has a semi-successful YouTube channel. * 'Fabian González '(born October 29, 2009)- A Sophomore at South Delaware and friends with Brayden, Tucker, and Zachary. About 5 feet 8. Hispanic, with brown eyes and curly black hair. Known for wearing sleeveless shirts, hoodies, and shorts. Enjoys sports. * 'Jabaar Harvey '(Born March 13, 2010)- A Sophomore at South Delaware and friends with Tucker. Tallest of the five, at 6 foot 6. African American, with brown eyes and a near-bald head. Known for wearing jeans and hoodies. Likes Sports. Chapter One Tucker stepped outside his door, as the car in front of him unlocked. His Father, Wayne, stepped into the Drivers seat, with Tucker hopping into shotgun. "you don't get to drive yet, son," ''his Father said ''"someday" "yeah yeah," ''Tucker replied ''"please don't boast about it." ''"fine, silly," ''his Father replied. Tucker put in earbuds and started listening to some music. It was the newest hit song out there, called '''Party to the Moon, Sleep to the Sun, by new hit artist Saint 42. Tucker dressed in a semi-formal manner for the first day of school, not wanting to overwhelm too much but wanting to keep his classic look at the same time, wearing a royal blue hoodie and a pair of khakis. The car was quiet the entire way, minus the occasional humming and the car horn or turn signal. They reached the school in about 10 minutes and his Father parked the vehicle. "You have a nice day, Tuck" ''his Father shouted just as Tucker exited the car. Tucker went into the school building, and headed towards the cafeteria. It was 7:15, Classes began at 7:45. He always showed up this early, mainly so he could chat with his friends. He walked into the cafeteria, and got himself breakfast in the line. He watched as he was given pancakes and scrambled eggs. He gave the proper information to the lady at the end of the line, and took a seat at the table nearest the entry doors to the cafeteria. He watched as other people started to file into the cafeteria. Then, a teacher entered the cafeteria. Tucker had never seen this teacher before, so he guessed it was a new teacher. He was a young guy, appeared to be in his 20's, with a dark tan, black leftward-flowing hair, brown eyes, and a black pair of glasses. Eventually, one of his friends, Zachary, sat down at the table next to him, wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. ''"hey Zach!" ''Tucker said ''"Glad to see you again! How was your summer, dude?" "couldn't have been a better place to spend it than a two-week trip to Myrtle Beach," ''Zach replied ''"I had a blast. How was your summer?" "That's nice to know," ''Tucker said ''"my summer was fine. Went to watch a couple Indians games in Cleveland, and visited some family in the area," "cool," ''Zach replied, interested ''"The Indians sucked this year, right?" "yeah," ''Tucker replied ''"losing record.... 28-56 I think" Just then, another friend, Brayden, sits next to Tucker & Zachary with breakfast, wearing a yellow t-shirt and neon pink shorts, with notable neon green tennis shoes. "hello" ''Brayden says, excitedly. ''"yo, Bray" ''Zach replied ''"whoa, what up with the neon?" "yeah man," ''Tucker added ''"who are you, Deion Sanders?" "haha," ''Brayden commented ''"maybe all this neon can give me speed like that guy" "only in your dreams, I suppose" ''Tucker replied, sarcastically. The two final friends, Fabian and Jabaar, sat down at the table with breakfast as well. ''"seems like we're all here," ''Tucker commented "and with ten minutes to spare, nice"'' "yup," ''Fabian replied ''"I wonder what classes we got this trimester." Each of them pulls out a copy of their schedule. They each pass them around to look and see what they all have in common. "well," ''Jabaar said, excitedly ''"it appears we all do have one class together." "and that is..." ''Zach added ''"I wasn't eyeing much" "it appears to be this '20th Century World History' class or whatever with this guy named Francisco Cooper..." ''Brayden adds. ''"Francisco Cooper...." ''Tucker replied ''"I don't recognize that name. Any of you?" "definitely not me," ''Fabian commented ''"I wonder if it's some strict teacher or a cool dude" "umm, it's first class of the day, Fabian," ''Jabaar says, excitedly ''"I guess we could go there and find out...." The five of them leave the cafeteria, en route to Mr. Cooper's classroom.... Chapter Two To Be Continued.... Estimated Date of Release: January 1, 2018 Category:Nkechinyer Category:Hypothetical Stories